


【汉知】🥑

by reallytryingtomakeusee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallytryingtomakeusee/pseuds/reallytryingtomakeusee
Summary: 接领云笺的番外故事牛油果play
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 7





	【汉知】🥑

**Author's Note:**

> 汉知，请自动避雷

吃牛油果吗？  
还附赠冰块哦。

牛油果大军出没啦！  
🥑🥑🥑🥑🥑🥑🥑

尹净汉回家的时候洪知秀还在厨房里忙忙碌碌。  
这两天洪知秀健身健得很认真，每天在健身房里泡三个钟头，回家又认认真真准备健身餐，活得清心寡欲，像个苦行僧。  
虽然尹净汉强烈怀疑洪知秀在健身房待的时间太久是因为运动结束以后洗澡洗的太慢了，但他无法欺骗自己忽视洪知秀一天天鼓起的肱二头肌和愈发清晰的人鱼线。  
啧，看起来还是挺诱人。  
一看就很适合上下其手。  
尹净汉趿拉着拖鞋晃到厨房，一把圈住了洪知秀，“做什么吃的呢？”  
温热的鼻息喷在洪知秀敏感的脖颈上，尹净汉偏偏还带着一肚子坏水一口含住了洪知秀的皮肤细细舔舐。洪知秀抖了两抖，微微侧了侧脸，稍稍的远离了一点，“切点牛油果拌沙拉，要做你那一份吗？”  
“行吧，沙拉里面还有别的吗？有鸡蛋吗？再来点金枪鱼？”尹净汉沿着洪知秀的脖子一路向下，又强硬的掰过洪知秀的身子迫使他正面承受即将来临的狂风暴雨。  
洪知秀被尹净汉与往日不同的吻弄得有些慌乱，今日的尹净汉格外急切，但又不和他接吻，全心全意的只顾着挑逗他的欲望。  
“家里只有烟熏三文鱼了……要是你想吃鸡蛋的话我再煮两个……”  
“……唔！”  
尹净汉右手掀开洪知秀的衣摆，一点点的从腹部爬了上去，捏住了那点细细摩挲。洪知秀的胸肌练得不错，在身体放松时，尹净汉总能摸到一把软肉，滑腻的很。尹净汉一把掐住那一团软肉，洪知秀按耐不住的轻轻低吟了一声。尹净汉心下了然，转手往洪知秀的腰上一掐，洪知秀当下就被逼得软了身子。  
“知秀的腰还是这么敏感呢，要不要让我来检查一下知秀里面是不是也还是那么敏感。”  
尹净汉得寸进尺的在洪知秀身上点火，直捏的洪知秀感到胸口那一点火烧一般的疼着，那两点早已经突起了，原本软嫩的地方在尹净汉毫不留情的蹂躏下惨兮兮的红了一片。  
“知秀呐…做沙拉的话就多放点牛油果呗…”尹净汉甜腻腻的声音在他耳边呢喃，洪知秀撑着冰凉的料理台，企图靠着这一点冷意让自己清醒，他快站不住了，重心扑在了料理台上试图用这种方式离身后那个色鬼远一点。洪知秀心想，绝不能让尹净汉这个坏人发现他早就湿的一塌糊涂……不然，这个假期怕是要泡汤了。  
然而下一秒，尹净汉的手就离开了他那两点，开始在他的腰部来回抚摸。  
“唔……尹净汉你的手放干净点！”  
洪知秀被摸得稳不住身子，胸口那两点因为洪知秀下意识的俯身而了尹净汉实在忍不住的呻吟也断断续续的喘了出来，“你…你松手啊……别，别再……摸了！”  
尹净汉仿佛是没有听见，左手牢牢地圈住了洪知秀，免得他脚软一下子跪在地上，而右手，则是慢慢向前滑去，从内裤的边缘探了进去，趁洪知秀不察时，轻轻捏住了下面。  
洪知秀被突如其来的触摸刺激的头一仰，露出了漂亮的喉结，却又被尹净汉一口咬住，抵在唇齿间细细舔舐。  
“…净汉！”洪知秀喘着气，用尽全力不让自己的声音听上去过于放荡，他实在没想到尹净汉色欲熏心想要直接在厨房就做。  
“哎呀，知秀也已经硬了呢。不想要吗？忍得很难受吧。”  
洪知秀压抑的呻吟恰好适得其反，彻底勾起了尹净汉的征服欲和劣根性。  
“更加难受的…应该是你吧，尹净汉。”  
洪知秀不服气，努力伪装的声音听上去正经无比，他偏要踩在尹净汉的痛脚上，没道理就他一个人被玩得淫荡又下流，始作俑者不能就这么被轻易放过。  
洪知秀的手往身后探去，大胆的在突起的一大块灼热上抚摸，尹净汉身下鼓起的一大块隔着家居服都烫的洪知秀有些畏缩，他不敢想象要是尹净汉发起疯来一下子捅进去会是什么滋味。  
但摸都已经摸了，哪里有临阵脱逃的道理。洪知秀硬着头皮继续挑逗尹净汉的欲望，“净汉快要忍不住了吧？现在鼓得那么大，到时候可千万不要中看不中用。”  
“哦？那知秀一会儿就好好亲自体会一下，到底是不是中看不中用。”  
尹净汉挑眉，加重了抚弄的力度。既然小兔子有心作死，胆子肥了敢拿这事开玩笑，那就彻底的证明到他再也不敢质疑就行了。尹净汉上下玩弄着洪知秀的分身，又坏心眼的在堵住了马眼的位置，顺着硕大上突起的筋络细细抚摸，微长的指甲直直划过了洪知秀的柱身，逼得洪知秀魅叫了一声。听着洪知秀被刺激的提高了声调，尹净汉下面又不由得大了一圈，心下一狠，手劲又大了不少。  
“啊！轻…一点，啊！”  
尹净汉飞快的上下撸动着，洪知秀只感觉下身快要爆炸了，最上端微微渗出了液体，蹭的尹净汉手上都带了些情色的湿润。  
“净…净汉呐，拜托…你轻一点，慢点，啊…唔！我们……回房间好不好…呃啊！”  
洪知秀被尹净汉逼得泪水涟涟，红着眼眶希望尹净汉能良心发现放他一马，至少不要在厨房，不然他怕是见不到明天的太阳了。  
“但是我好想现在在厨房做啊，知秀能给我什么补偿呢？”  
尹净汉被软成一片的洪知秀勾引的心痒痒 ，大手摸着洪知秀敏感的大腿内侧，手上带着的粗糙的茧一下一下的摩擦着洪知秀的软肉，温柔的前戏让洪知秀被触发了危机警报，尹净汉在床上从来都是霸道的帝王。  
不出所料，下一秒，洪知秀身前一松，下身被暂时放过了。不出意外的被尹净汉绑上了绸带。但不上不下的感觉让洪知秀更加难受，临近高潮却又不能释放。洪知秀正想转身，没好气的向尹净汉抱怨，身后就突然被塞入了一个冰凉的东西。  
“啊！尹净汉你……啊…”  
“知秀要听话哦，听话的孩子才能有糖吃，对不对？”  
尹净汉一边哄着洪知秀，一边却把那东西往洪知秀身体里越推越深。  
那是尹净汉从冰桶里抓出来的冰块。  
洪知秀原本冰着酒，颇有小资情调，却不想被尹净汉利用得干干净净，冰块被无情的塞进了洪知秀体内不断作乱。  
洪知秀觉得自己快要疯了。那块冰块冻的他直打哆嗦，里面的穴肉又死死的咬住了它，凸起的棱角直直戳中他的敏感点，尹净汉还火上浇油的把那块冰越推越深。  
尹净汉坏心肠的拿出了润滑液，洪知秀被体内的折磨到意乱情迷时无意中扫到了那句英文，“Aphrodisiac effects”  
洪知秀心里明白，今天真的是完了。  
哆哆嗦嗦的抖着，洪知秀感觉那块冰块正在一点点融化，被暖得化水的冰块混合着他的液体，一点点淌了下来。正以为这场磨难终于结束了，余光却瞄到了尹净汉又抓出了三块冰块。  
来不及阻止，新的冰块又重新被塞了进去。  
“净汉……拿出去，拜托…出，出去啊……！”  
尹净汉毫不留情的加大力度，不意外的听到洪知秀身下的水声，冰块的碰撞声和洪知秀尽力咬牙忍下的呻吟，尹净汉心情颇好的开口，“知秀想好了吗？”  
“给你做！什么…呃…姿势都可以，你想怎么做就怎么做……”  
洪知秀被过大的刺激折磨的口不择言，求着尹净汉赶快把里面的冰块拿出去，他快要被尹净汉过长的前戏挑逗得无法自制了。他觉得他下半身都不是自己的了，体内被冰块冻的一片冰凉，就连尹净汉伸进来扣挖的手指，洪知秀都能死死咬住不放企图以此回温。尹净汉每次都喜欢把前戏拉长，做得缱绻又细腻，但之后的正餐总会凶猛得像一只巨兽，一口吞下洪知秀，连一点渣都不会吐出来。  
恍恍惚惚间，洪知秀隔着睫毛上粘着的水汽，偏头瞧见尹净汉坏笑着勾起嘴角，“这可是你说的，不要后悔。”

洪知秀已经不记得他是怎么被尹净汉带回房间又脱的一件不剩了。被放到床上以后，一抽开绸带就射出来的白浊让洪知秀眼神游移不敢直视尹净汉。  
被按在了床上，尹净汉的手指慢悠悠的在他身后的穴口画圈，按压着四周的软肉，却迟迟不进去。而最要命的是，床头柜上还摆着一盘切好的牛油果。  
“知秀很喜欢牛油果吧，那我们来尝一尝这一次买回来的牛油果好不好吃吧。”  
尹净汉一把把熟透的牛油果捏的粉碎，嫩绿的颜色倒是挺好看的，顺滑的质感很容易就让尹净汉涂抹开来，“知秀来尝一尝呀。”嘴上说着哄人的话，手上却又一下子捅进了洪知秀的后穴。  
洪知秀的后穴被尹净汉塞入了牛油果，尹净汉那双骨节修长的手坏心眼的在穴里搅动着，抱着把牛油果搅到烂的想法，在洪知秀穴里横冲直撞。  
洪知秀呜呜咽咽的哭着，一双桃花眼哭得通红，看得尹净汉心痒痒，想立马把他按在床上操得死去活来。  
尹净汉愈发烦躁，手一用力，直直的顶到了洪知秀的g点。顶弄的力气太大了，娇嫩的穴肉无法承受，洪知秀敏感的颤抖了一下，狠狠咬住了被子硬生生的将快要溢出口的呻吟吞了下去。  
但尹净汉不是第一次和洪知秀上床。  
享受过情欲的老饕熟练的摸到了那一点，伸入两根指头开始对着那一点大力抠弄，没有修剪整齐的指甲在主人的刻意的剐蹭下不断摩擦着那一点，半刺进那一点，又重新恢复原状，轻轻触碰。反反复复的挑逗让洪知秀彻底失了神志，终于松开了嘴里咬住的被子，眼神迷离的向尹净汉凑去，脑子里只有向尹净汉求欢，求着他狠狠进入自己的想法。  
“净汉…进来，拜托，进来……”  
尹净汉看着洪知秀已经放松的穴肉，慢慢的，挖着之前塞进去的软烂的牛油果。边挖，也边刺激着洪知秀的敏感点。  
“净汉，进来啊……不要再玩了…”  
尹净汉的手在洪知秀身体里不断作乱，搅得牛油果混着洪知秀的淫水一起流下，“知秀，你看看你流出来的东西。”尹净汉啜咬着洪知秀的耳垂，迫使洪知秀睁眼直视他挖出的东西。  
“淡绿色的，很好看吧。知秀顺便来尝一下吧，看看牛油果这样吃会不会更好吃。”  
尹净汉忽视了洪知秀嗔怒的眼神，径自凑上前去含住了后穴。  
尹净汉的舌头很灵活。洪知秀很少被这样侍弄，柔软又灵活的东西像条蛇一样在他体内游走，软肉和软肉的触碰摩擦过于温吞，但又很好的照顾到了洪知秀的敏感点。  
“净汉……不不要…”洪知秀酡红着脸想把头埋在枕头里，尹净汉见状，一把抽走洪知秀最后的遮挡物，掐着下巴就亲了上去。  
洪知秀来不及反应，后穴中作乱的东西就消失了，尚未对突然出现的空虚感作出应对，口中突然的异物感迫就使洪知秀与尹净汉的舌头相纠缠，未合拢的嘴角淌下透明的津液，尹净汉眼神一暗。  
更粗更大的东西不管不顾的塞了进来，一口气顶到了最深处。  
“啊！”  
“嘶—”  
两声喟叹同时发出。  
洪知秀的小穴紧紧包裹着尹净汉，舒服得尹净汉只顾着最直接的操干，大操大合的干了起来。尹净汉做得狠，洪知秀就像是被彻底卷入了情欲海洋，只有死死攀住尹净汉才不至于被卷起的浪带入深海。  
尹净汉进得太深了，洪知秀一时之间的呻吟被堵在了喉咙口，他仿佛不是在和人类做爱，而是和禁欲了好久的狐狸，憋着一肚子坏水，许久未开荤，好容易骗到了零星的荤腥肉沫就开始亢奋，恨不得吃个一干二净连骨头都嚼成渣子吞进去。  
洪知秀感觉全身的骨头都要被尹净汉撞碎了。  
洪知秀一条腿被尹净汉抬起，半挂在尹净汉臂弯，尹净汉整个人都挤进洪知秀腿间，一边又紧紧禁锢住了洪知秀的另一条腿，半点逃离的可能性都没有留下。  
“唔……啊！”洪知秀因过大的快感，胡乱的摇着头，没发现尹净汉俯下身子叼住了他的乳珠细细品尝。尹净汉靠近洪知秀耳边，温热的呼吸直直打在洪知秀敏感的脖颈处，温柔细语如同鬼魅的低吟。  
“舒服吗？知秀，好好感受，我在你里面哦。”  
尹净汉的顶弄一次比一次重，一下比一下深，洪知秀被顶地身子不断往前撞去，顺着惯性身下的硕大稍稍脱离了些许密境，洪知秀企图向后退出一些去，尹净汉便将洪知秀尚在挣扎借力的双手一把抓住，抽过领带捆在床头。  
再给洪知秀一次机会，他绝对不会再选什么北欧铁艺床了，长得那么好看，都是骗人的鬼！  
“尹净汉！你不要太过分了！”洪知秀瞪着眼睛，怒目而视。平日里他和尹净汉势均力敌，尹净汉也宠着他任由他胡来，他还真没被尹净汉在床上办地如此狼狈。  
“生气了？”尹净汉抽插的速度不减，得空的双手紧紧掐住洪知秀的腰，白皙的皮肤上被掐出了红印。洪知秀瞬间觉得他整个人都被贯穿了，被硬生生劈开的痛楚让他的眼泪被逼得溢出眼眶。尹净汉见着洪知秀哭得梨花带雨的模样，一言不发的扣着洪知秀的腰，炽热的硕大恶劣的顶弄着洪知秀身体最深处，一进一出之间，又顽劣的挑逗洪知秀最敏感的那一点，不管不顾的用力擦过后飞速捣进肉穴，尹净汉的动作带着些狠戾，可想而知洪知秀被磨得有多可怜。  
“净汉！净汉慢点……”  
“唔…唔我不要了……真的不行了…”  
洪知秀的哭喊尹净汉视若未闻，埋在洪知秀体内的感觉太舒服了，温香软玉，尹净汉愿意和洪知秀在床上纠缠一辈子。尹净汉将洪知秀的腰抬高，又慢慢抽出下身只留了一共顶端在里面，再猛地往下一按，反反复复的动作带出啪啪的水声，洪知秀滑腻的臀肉被大力冲撞的尹净汉抓出了两个红印，“知秀啊，现在这样，还只是中看不中用吗？”  
洪知秀浑身的细胞在激烈的情爱后依然被此件的在叫嚣着，渴望着，身上已经全是尹净汉作乱后留下的痕迹。被尹净汉调教的过于成功的后果，就是他自动自发的将腿缠住了尹净汉的腰。尹净汉额角渗出的汗水掉落在洪知秀赤裸的胸上，满身的吻痕和青紫的掐痕在汗迹的映衬下给了尹净汉一种背德的错觉，仿佛洪知秀此生便是他的禁脔，占有了他，他就永远不会离开了。  
一股热流射进了洪知秀的后穴，烫得他不自觉的瑟缩了一下。洪知秀的身体早已绵软的像是被去了骨头，尹净汉尚未满足，舔着嘴角盘算着下一顿大餐，而洪知秀却早已两眼失焦，他眼神迷茫的盯着尹净汉又从抽屉里拿出了一盒未拆封的避孕套。  
“带螺旋纹的，我们来试试吧。”


End file.
